


Her & her & Me

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Moving On, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: This is the introduction to my poetry book on Wattpad- it encapsulates the themes of the book. If you are interested in reading it here's the link--> https://my.w.tt/jxZDLSVrj8 <3
Kudos: 2





	Her & her & Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to my poetry book on Wattpad- it encapsulates the themes of the book. If you are interested in reading it here's the link--> https://my.w.tt/jxZDLSVrj8 <3

This book is dedicated to the two girls who taught me who I am

  
  


To **Her**

The one who pricked my heart with her bright orange fangs, with strings of dead flesh still clinging to Her lips

The one who stuck a pitchfork in my soul with that last avoidance of hers, who pierced it so far She embedded iron shards in my spine

The one who wrenched it out with those final words, words She didn’t even give me the courtesy to hear from her own dripping, blood-red lips

To _her_

The one who has been beside me since I was three months old, six months earlier if you count when we were in our mother’s swollen bellies

The one who has given me a reason to live for over a decade, even though we see each other two weeks out of 52

The one who showed me that I am not broken, with just one conversation

The one who still has no idea, it’s probably a good thing quarantine happened and we didn’t see each other this summer

The one I will probably never tell, because I’m terrified of the ghosts in my heart and how they may strangle her

To **Her**

The one who broke my heart and stole a piece of it

A piece that I could not find for years

To _her_

The one who treasured my heart without knowing how I ached for her to hold it closer

Even though she holds it closest already

**Her** & _her_

& **_Me_ **

This book is dedicated to who I have become

To **_Me_ **

I wanted to destroy this temple I had been blessed with

I tried to die

I swallowed those pills

I slept for 36 hours

I don’t remember those three days

To **_Me_ **

I woke up

To **_Me_ **

I found that piece six years later

I put that piece back

I healed myself from Her wounds

To **_Me_ **

I know she will not love me back in the same way

I learned how to move on

I healed my heart in a healthy way this time

I love her still

To **_Me_ **

I now know who I am

Because **She** destroyed me

And _she_ taught me to love myself

To **_Me_ **

I am still healing

This book is dedicated to

 **Her** &

 _her_ &

**_Me_ **


End file.
